<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laundry Days and Blanket Forts by kitkat0723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846070">Laundry Days and Blanket Forts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723'>kitkat0723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Forts, Family time, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, domestic buddie, rock paper scissors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He moves towards the linen closet drawing it open and pulling out blankets and clothespins one-handed. Eddie sets his coffee cup on the mantle, knows it’ll likely be forgotten until later in the day, and moves over to takes the stack of fleece and cotton from Buck’s arms, bringing it back into the living room. They’ve gotten good at this considering how many lazy Saturdays and laundry days have been spent just this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laundry Days and Blanket Forts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts">oneawkwardcookie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/gifts">ShyAudacity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Cookie because she needed the fluff and for Cam because this was one of the headcanons I wrote a while ago when Cameron asked for them. Hope you two love it! </p><p>Since Come Back to Us made so many people CRY I decided I would post a fluffy piece for everyone's emotional stability.<br/>Enjoy this little slice of life and Domestic Eddie and Buck. </p><p>All mistakes are my own. Just a little headcanon about Laundry days and what our favorite fictional couple gets into on a shared day off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Neither are sure how it really started. Whether Eddie started it or Buck but every other Wednesday when they’re both off for the day, it happens. It starts with Buck going around the house and collecting all the clothes, then they work together to swap the sheets and blankets, even the guest room, even if no one has stayed over - it’s always ready in case Carla has to stay over or one of their friends needs a place to crash for the night - all the beds get new bedding.<br/>  They work together, the sounds of two playlists coming from each end of the house. Floors are swept and mopped and the kitchen always smells like lemon cleaner. Once they finished with the cleaning they crash into each other with a sigh, heads brushing together as they collapse onto the sofa. It’s still a few hours until one of them will leave to get Christopher and dinner. Buck doesn’t want to mess up his clean kitchen.<br/>  The music is still going, The Clash battling for airwave space against a guitar twang. Surprisingly, the pair had chosen each others music. It’s the sort of thing that happens when you’ve been together for three years and share almost every facet of yourself with someone else. Eddie ends up dosing lightly, his head against Buck’s chest, the thrum of his heartbeat under Eddie’s ear, a comfort. He complains when the dryer beeps and Buck moves to go switch the loads. Really, they deserve to rest, together, not moving for days. The previous week taxing on the both of them, they should really take the time to recharge. He feels lips at the crown of his head and sighs, pushing himself up. Buck rises from the sofa and Eddie feels the loss of his warmth but gets to his feet. There’s still stuff left to do before Christopher will be home.<br/>  He’d just pushed the coffee table off to the side when he feels two hands snake around his waist and the scent of strong coffee fill his nostrils. “My clean kitchen isn’t so clean anymore, you’re lucky I love you.”<br/>  Eddie chuckles and takes one of the mugs from where it’s held in Buck’s hands. He leans back against his boyfriend, loving, always, how they fit together.<br/>  “We could have stopped on the way to get Christopher. Sleep wasn’t easy last night.”<br/>  Buck lays his head on Eddie’s shoulder, even has his now free hand sneaks underneath the muscle tank Eddie had on. “You should have gotten me up.”<br/>  “You needed sleep and I’m okay.” Eddie doesn’t want to bring the mood down with every little thing that plagued his mind last night.<br/>  “We can talk about it later.” Buck’s lips brush Eddie’s shoulder before he stands to his full height.<br/>  He moves towards the linen closet drawing it open and pulling out blankets and clothespins one-handed. Eddie sets his coffee cup on the mantle, knows it’ll likely be forgotten until later in the day, and moves over to takes the stack of fleece and cotton from Buck’s arms, bringing it back into the living room. They’ve gotten good at this considering how many lazy Saturdays and laundry days have been spent just this way. There’s even dedicated blankets and sheets that stay in the closet for this purpose alone. They’ll be washed after the night's events, and placed right back in their spot inside the closet.<br/>    As the clock on the wall in the dining room strikes two, the pair step back and examine their handy work. It’s better than the week before lasts and doesn’t have a dip in the middle this time. Maybe next time Buck won’t complain when Eddie doesn’t throw out the mop handle that gets broken.<br/>  “Christopher will never let us make one any other way.” Buck drains the last of his coffee before slinging an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie lays his head against his boyfriends. “He really won’t. Rock, Paper, Scissors?” He looks up at Buck through his lashes.<br/>  Buck groans. “You always win,” He complains, even as he turns where he stands, holding out his fist.<br/>  “Don’t always choose paper,” Eddie quips back as he turns and holds his own fist out.<br/>  Three games later, Eddie’s laughing as Buck steps over to the shoe rack by the door and slipping on his sneakers. He glares over as Eddie heads down the hall. “Next time choose something else, Buckley.”<br/>  “I’m getting Chinese and Ice cream for dinner, Diaz!” Buck snarks back.<br/>  Eddie narrows his eyes, hands on his hips. “Nothing else.”<br/>“Can’t hear you,” Buck calls wickedly, as he stands and grabs his jeep keys from their designated hook about the coat rack.<br/>  “Evan,” Eddie groans and Buck just shoots him a teasing smile and lumbers out the door.<br/>    Eddie finishes his walk down to their bedroom and grabs a change of clothes then heads for the shower. He’s got forty minutes of silence and to himself. Everything from the night before gets washed down the drain along with the lather from his shampoo and soap. Fresh and clean, he leaves the bathroom, going back to the living room and sorting through piles of DVD’s and pops one into the player. He leaves it on pause, then heads to the kitchen.<br/>  The far end of the counter is where their weekend and laundry day paper dishes always sit. They don’t want to go through all the trouble after everything’s been cleaned, to mess it up again. He grabs some plates and cups and moves towards the dining room. He’s just finished pouring orange juice in Christopher’s cup when his son’s voice filters in through the open door. He’s telling Buck about something that happened at school. It’s a happy sound, so Eddie continues on with his task.<br/>  It’s evident the second his son’s eyes land on the blanket fort, his excitement filling the air. Buck’s laugh follows even as he moves them towards Eddie.<br/>  “Dad! Dad!” Christopher moves towards Eddie wrapping his arms around Eddie’s upper legs.<br/>  “Hey, Buddy. How was school?”<br/>“It was awesome!”<br/>    Eddie maneuvers them until Christopher is sitting down. Buck comes in from the kitchen, having stashed the ice cream in the freezer, and starts to dish up the food. It’s days like today, with Christopher talking excitedly and Buck’s answering laugh mingled with his own, that makes Eddie happy he decided to move to LA when he did. The past might sneak in and take cheap shots every once in a while, but they deal with it when comes.<br/>  They sit together, the three of them eating dinner and talking about their day. Christopher can barely keep still, but he manages to eat most of his food. Once dinner and clean up is done, Christopher heads to his room to change out of school clothes that will be put into the next load of laundry. After his son is done, they make their way to the living room, crawling into the blanket fort in the middle of the room and getting situated on the air mattress inside. Eddie hits play on the DVD player and the sounds of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fills the air.<br/>    By nine p.m Christopher is asleep in Eddie’s lap as the last few minutes of <em>Inside Out</em> finishes playing. Buck turns off the DVD player, turns, and smiles softly at the scene.<br/>  “We should at least get him to bed.”<br/>Eddie shrugs runs his hands over Christopher’s curls. “No rush. We could even bunk in here tonight. We made it big enough.”<br/>  “Your back will kill you in the morning,” Buck warms but doesn’t make any moves to get up.<br/>  “Put on another movie, and we’ll see.”<br/>  “Alright.”<br/>    Buck crawls over to the DVD player and stacks of movies, chooses one from their pile at random, slipping it in. Eddie moves so Christopher is laying on his side, and Eddie in the middle of the air mattress. Buck grabs the remote again and lays down on Eddie’s other side. They stay like that watching the movie until both end up asleep.<br/>    Buck was right, his back hates him in the morning, but the look on his sons face when he wakes up inside the blanket fort makes it and all the other days Eddie knows he’ll spend exactly like it, worth it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come scream at me on my Tumblr @kitkat0723</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>